<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spy Who Loved Me by NicNack4U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853459">The Spy Who Loved Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U'>NicNack4U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Toni? Could you please get me those files on the Winchesters and the Novaks?"    </p>
<p> "Yes, Naomi." Toni replied. She left her boss's office to get the files. When she returned with the information, Naomi thanked her with a shark-like grin and cold eyes, then turned her attention onto the thick manila folders in her hands.      </p>
<p> Dean and Sam Winchester had been arrested and thrown into prison at least three times and both brothers had a rap sheet longer than both her arms combined. They ruled the prison with both iron fists within only a week of being there. Naomi needed that type of muscle and hustle for the heist she had planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Spy Who Loved Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                       </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>                                          THE SPY WHO LOVED ME. </b></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>              "Toni? Could you please get me those files on the Winchesters and the Novaks?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   "Yes, Naomi." Toni replied. She left her boss's office to get the files. When she returned with the information, Naomi thanked her with a shark-like grin and cold eyes, then turned her attention onto the thick manila folders in her hands. Dean and Sam Winchester had been arrested and thrown into prison at least three times and both brothers had a rap sheet longer than both her arms combines. They ruled the prison with both iron fists within only a week of being there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Naomi needed that type of muscle and hustle for the heist she had planned. She set the Winchester filed down and picked up the Novak one, opening it up and reading it. The Novaks were a religious Christian family. All of the siblings were named after Biblical archangels and angels. The father, Chuck Novak, was a quiet but firm man. It seemed his youngest child, Castiel Novak, took after him the most. She would need Castiel as well. Perhaps the others, too. She would see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Sam and Dean Winchester were on the road again. They were going to see some friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Dean had his cassette mixtape playing loudly. Sam tried to stop it to talk to Dean, but Dean kept slapping his hand away from the cassette player. "Dean," Sam complained loudly. "Dude, I'm trying to talk to you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "And I'm trying to ignore you 'til we get there!" Dean yelled playfully. Sam gave his brother his "Really, Dean?" face and huffed while rolling his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The drive to their destination continued on like that for hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> They finally reached the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> They went inside and met up with their friends. “Hey guys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Hey! Dean! Sam!" their friends greeted them. Smiles and hugs were exchanged all around as Sam and Dean sat with their friends, talking and catching up with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “It’s been a while. What’s been going on?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ah, nothin' much," Dean shrugged. Sam nodded in agreement. "How 'bout you guys?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Just hunting what we can and running the bar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Sam and Dean nodded. "Nice," they said. A waitress came to ask them if they wanted to order anything. They asked for nachos and beer. The waitress took their orders and said she'd be back with their food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Dean then felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind himself to see a pretty and petite brunette smiling at him and Sam. She spoke with a pretty British accent. "Hello, Dean Winchester. I need to speak with you and your brother. May I please have a moment of your time?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Dean shared a look with his brother and then they both went over to see what she wanted. That was a mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “How do you know us?” Dean demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “What did you need to talk to us about?” Sam questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean was starting to think that this was a bad idea. “Sam. We should get back. We need to get back. I’m starving. I want some nachos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam hesitated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sammy. Come on. Our Nachos are probably waiting for us. We need to go back to them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the Winchester brothers didn’t make it back to their table to eat their Nachos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Instead of going back to their friends and their nachos, Sam and Dean Winchester ended up being kidnapped. "Hey! Hey! Let me go! Let us go!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  They tried to protest and break free, but they were handcuffed and their ankles were bound so that they couldn't run off. Then, they were shoved into the backseat of a van. Their main kidnapper, Toni Bevelle she said her name was, sat in the back with them as two others sat up front. "I'm truly sorry to have gone through all this trouble, boys, but you've left us with no choice. Our boss would like to speak with you. It's urgent."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why didn't you say that CALMLY, then?" Sam asked in fury.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni shrugged. "Well, you wouldn't come with us when I asked,. So, I feel like we <em>had</em> to kidnap you, just a bit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t even - You stupid bitch. You didn’t even ask us to come with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All you said was that you needed to talk to us. You never told us why.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni huffed in annoyance. "Rude, Dean. And Sam, I will tell you both why just as soon as Dean keeps rude comments to himself." She gave Dean a pointed look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell us already, Goddamn it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. My boss, Naomi, needs you boys to be her spies. You and a few other select people."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spies? What are you talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need you to spy on a man named Lucifer Novak. He is one of the older brothers of our other select spies, Castiel Novak and Gabriel Novak. Lucifer plans to assassinate the President. We need you to spy on Lucifer. Watch what he does, listen to what he says. Then, report it all back to either me or Naomi."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why the hell would we do anything for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because. With your smarts, the both of you, you could help in the capture of a dangerous man. You've both been wrongfully imprisoned and accused of theft and B&amp;E. You noth ruled over the prison you were trapped in to survive. Dean, you passed high school with a GED because you were brilliant, but lazy. Sam, you went to Stanford. We could use your street smarts Dean, and your book smarts Sam, to our advantage. We need all the help we can het to stop Lucifer from killing the President. We need all hands on deck for this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you fucking call me lazy? No, screw that. We aren’t working for you. Go find someone else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Again, rude, Dean. You missed the part where I called you brilliant. You're smart, but you think you're not. You think your smarts lie in only your automobile knowledge. But, you could apply yourself if you'd just try to believe that you're smarter than you think. Because you are. You're a better man than you give yourself credit for, Dean. Take all this as the compliment it's meant to be and stow your anger. Stow that always lashing out crap, just until we've succeeded in stopping Lucifer. Deal or no deal?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go to Hell, you bitch. I told you! Go. Find. SOMEONE. ELSE.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni sighed "Sam, you're the more reasonable, calmer, and more polite one. Mind trying to get your brother on board with this or are you a skeptic, too?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like my brother said, go to Hell and find someone else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, that's a shame. I didn't want to do this, but you boys leave me with no choice..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni's purse was sitting next to her. She grabbed it and pulled out a syringe filled with some sort of liquid in it. She held it with the needlepoint sticking straight up in the air and gave the brothers a look. "A sedative. Now, either I give you boys this or you calmly agree to be civil and to help us. Your choice. What'll it be?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you not hear what we said.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21 r-eqz5dr r-1ny4l3l r-l4nmg1">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-1hfyk0a r-1nwbi2h">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-obd0qt r-1wbh5a2">
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-njt2r9 r-zmljjp r-11mmphe r-l4uyjh r-deolkf r-dnmrzs r-1ny4l3l r-1j3t67a r-1w50u8q r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Toni, annoyed now, forcibly lifted Dean's short sleeve up and stuck the needle in his arm. She ignored Sam's yells and also lifted up Sam's sleeve. She stuck the needle in his arm. She pulled back and smiled serenely. "Now, boys. Are you going to behave now?"</span>
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-6dt33c r-j3cqyu r-19gegkz r-105ug2t">
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-42olwf r-sdzlij r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-1w2pmg r-1vuscfd r-53xb7h r-1ny4l3l r-mk0yit r-o7ynqc r-6416eg r-lrvibr">
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="css-901oao r-1awozwy r-xfsgu1 r-6koalj r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-vw2c0b r-1777fci r-eljoum r-dnmrzs r-bcqeeo r-q4m81j r-qvutc0">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-42olwf r-sdzlij r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-1w2pmg r-1vuscfd r-53xb7h r-1ny4l3l r-mk0yit r-o7ynqc r-6416eg r-lrvibr">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-901oao r-1awozwy r-xfsgu1 r-6koalj r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-vw2c0b r-1777fci r-eljoum r-dnmrzs r-bcqeeo r-q4m81j r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-17s6mgv r-1bymd8e r-1udh08x r-1nwbi2h">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21 r-eqz5dr r-1ny4l3l r-k8qxaj">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-1hfyk0a r-1nwbi2h">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-obd0qt r-1wbh5a2">
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-1qqlz1x r-zmljjp r-11mmphe r-l4uyjh r-t12b5v r-deolkf r-dnmrzs r-1ny4l3l r-1j3t67a r-1w50u8q r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">She put the syringe back in her bag.</span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“No.”</span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Toni huffed in annoyance again as she watched them fight off the sedative. "Still defiant. We'll see how long that lasts. Look, we're not the bad guys here, and we're not trying to be. All we want is to stop Lucifer Novak from killing the POTUS. Is that really too much to ask, here? Is it too much to ask for your cooperation and help?"</span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“We couldn’t care less what happens to him. Now let us go already.”</span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“We’re not helping you.”</span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Everything around them started to get blurry. “Not... helping... you...”</span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p>Dean closed his eyes first. Sam struggled to look at his brother. “Dean...? Dean wake... wake up.”</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
            <p>They couldn't stay awake anymore. They were finally feeling the affects of the sedative. Toni smiled in relief and sat back. The rest of the ride was spent watching over the brothers and talking softly to her colleagues. When the arrived, Sam and Dean were still out cold.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <hr/>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Dean was first. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked them and looked around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing he did was call out for his brother. “Sam! Sammy! Sammy where the Hell are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam then woke and he looked around too. "I'm here, Dean." he said tiredly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, good. You're both awake," an unfamiliar voice said. They turned to look at a middle-aged brunette woman with sharp, stern features. Toni Bevelle stood next to her. "Hello, I'm Naomi, I'm the owner and boss of this establishment. Welcome to Archangel Agency, boys. I've been expecting you and I'm glad you're finally here. I'm sure Toni has told you everything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought we told the blonde bitch we weren’t helping you freaks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naomi blinked in shock, then laughed. "Oh, my. Toni, you told me to expect Dean's attitude, but I guess I wasn't fully prepared. No matter, I'm sure we will all get used to it as we work together. Dean, Sam, please come. There's a few more members to this team I'd like you to meet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello," a deep, yet soothing voice said behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean blinked. Holy <em>fuck</em> that voice was DEEP.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naomi and Toni turned. "Oh, hello, Castiel! Just in time! Castiel, this is Dean and Sam Winchester. Sam, Dean, this is Castiel Novak. He will be working with you to stop Lucifer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me guess. They kidnapped you too...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And me too!" A bouncy, cheerful, short man said. He had sandy hair, a chubby face, and eyes the color of sunlight hitting a whiskey bottle. He smelled of cotton candy and chocolate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam was already in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21 r-eqz5dr r-1ny4l3l r-l4nmg1">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-1hfyk0a r-1nwbi2h">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-obd0qt r-1wbh5a2">
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-njt2r9 r-zmljjp r-11mmphe r-l4uyjh r-deolkf r-dnmrzs r-1ny4l3l r-1j3t67a r-1w50u8q r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Hello, I'm Gabriel Novak. Big bro to Cassie here, little bro to Lucifer." His smile widened and it made his eyes shine.</span>
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-6dt33c r-j3cqyu r-19gegkz r-105ug2t">
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-42olwf r-sdzlij r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-1w2pmg r-1vuscfd r-53xb7h r-1ny4l3l r-mk0yit r-o7ynqc r-6416eg r-lrvibr">
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="css-901oao r-1awozwy r-xfsgu1 r-6koalj r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-vw2c0b r-1777fci r-eljoum r-dnmrzs r-bcqeeo r-q4m81j r-qvutc0">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-42olwf r-sdzlij r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-1w2pmg r-1vuscfd r-53xb7h r-1ny4l3l r-mk0yit r-o7ynqc r-6416eg r-lrvibr">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-901oao r-1awozwy r-xfsgu1 r-6koalj r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-vw2c0b r-1777fci r-eljoum r-dnmrzs r-bcqeeo r-q4m81j r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-17s6mgv r-1bymd8e r-1udh08x r-1nwbi2h">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21 r-eqz5dr r-1ny4l3l r-k8qxaj">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-1hfyk0a r-1nwbi2h">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-obd0qt r-1wbh5a2">
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-1qqlz1x r-zmljjp r-11mmphe r-l4uyjh r-t12b5v r-deolkf r-dnmrzs r-1ny4l3l r-1j3t67a r-1w50u8q r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Lookin' good Sam, Dean." He winked. </span>Dean shared a look with his brother.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p>Castiel rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about him, he flirts with everyone. He's a harmless guy. A bit of a ham, but harmless and nice. Just as long as you stay on his good side."</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21 r-eqz5dr r-1ny4l3l r-l4nmg1">
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-1hfyk0a r-1nwbi2h">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-obd0qt r-1wbh5a2">
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-njt2r9 r-zmljjp r-11mmphe r-l4uyjh r-t12b5v r-deolkf r-dnmrzs r-1ny4l3l r-1j3t67a r-1w50u8q r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Aww, thanks Cassie."</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-6dt33c r-j3cqyu r-19gegkz r-105ug2t">
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-42olwf r-sdzlij r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-1w2pmg r-1vuscfd r-53xb7h r-1ny4l3l r-mk0yit r-o7ynqc r-6416eg r-lrvibr">
                        <p> </p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="css-901oao r-1awozwy r-xfsgu1 r-6koalj r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-vw2c0b r-1777fci r-eljoum r-dnmrzs r-bcqeeo r-q4m81j r-qvutc0">
                          <p> </p>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                    <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-42olwf r-sdzlij r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-1w2pmg r-1vuscfd r-53xb7h r-1ny4l3l r-mk0yit r-o7ynqc r-6416eg r-lrvibr">
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-1awozwy r-xfsgu1 r-6koalj r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-vw2c0b r-1777fci r-eljoum r-dnmrzs r-bcqeeo r-q4m81j r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-17s6mgv r-1bymd8e r-1udh08x r-1nwbi2h">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21 r-eqz5dr r-1ny4l3l r-k8qxaj">
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-1hfyk0a r-1nwbi2h">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-obd0qt r-1wbh5a2">
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-1qqlz1x r-zmljjp r-11mmphe r-l4uyjh r-t12b5v r-deolkf r-dnmrzs r-1ny4l3l r-1j3t67a r-1w50u8q r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Castiel huffed in amusement.</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Sam. You’re drooling.”</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Shut up, Dean."</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Well, you are.”</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You are too," Sam added.</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Am not.”</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>Naomi cleared her throat. She looked amused. "As fun as this is, can we please get back on subject? We have a mission to complete: Save and Protect the President."</p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“We told you several times already. The answer is no.”</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Oh but, you're already here, so might as well join us. Did I mention you could be paid if this mission is successfully completed? Plus, we have rooms for you to stay in while you work with us. And, there's free food."</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Isn’t it the Secret Service's job to protect him? What do you need us for.”</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Please," Naomi scoffed. "That lot are no better than Saturday morning cartoon villains. They're a complete joke. No, we need you Winchesters on our side."</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“No thanks. We’re good. We’d like to leave now, if you don’t mind.”</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Oh? You won't even stay for free? Free food, free place to sleep, and your answer is 'no'?"</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“We don’t even get paid to do what we’ve been doing since we were kids.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever. We’ll stay here, but we aren’t helping you.”</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Naomi nodded to Toni. Toni took the signal for what it was and got the syringe back out of her purse. She quickly pounced on the Winchesters and stuck the needle through them again.</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>
                          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Dean grunted. “You think this is going to work. We... won’t... Don’t... wanna.”</span>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p>Castiel and Gabriel didn't even flinch as the brothers dropped to the floor. But, they did wince in sympathy.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                        <p> </p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p></p>
                        <div>
                          <p> </p>
                          <p> </p>
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21 r-eqz5dr r-1ny4l3l r-l4nmg1">
                            <p> </p>
                            <p> </p>
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-1hfyk0a r-1nwbi2h">
                              <p> </p>
                              <p> </p>
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-obd0qt r-1wbh5a2">
                                <p> </p>
                                <p> </p>
                                <p></p>
                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-njt2r9 r-zmljjp r-11mmphe r-l4uyjh r-deolkf r-dnmrzs r-1ny4l3l r-1j3t67a r-1w50u8q r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
                                  <p> </p>
                                  <p> </p>
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                    <p>
                                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Are we sure they'll eventually be agreeable?" Castiel asked dubiously.</span>
                                    </p>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-6dt33c r-j3cqyu r-19gegkz r-105ug2t">
                                <p> </p>
                                <p> </p>
                                <p></p>
                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                                  <p> </p>
                                  <p> </p>
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-42olwf r-sdzlij r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-1w2pmg r-1vuscfd r-53xb7h r-1ny4l3l r-mk0yit r-o7ynqc r-6416eg r-lrvibr">
                                    <p> </p>
                                    <p> </p>
                                    <p></p>
                                    <div class="css-901oao r-1awozwy r-xfsgu1 r-6koalj r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-vw2c0b r-1777fci r-eljoum r-dnmrzs r-bcqeeo r-q4m81j r-qvutc0">
                                      <p> </p>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                                <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-42olwf r-sdzlij r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-1w2pmg r-1vuscfd r-53xb7h r-1ny4l3l r-mk0yit r-o7ynqc r-6416eg r-lrvibr">
                                  <p> </p>
                                  <p> </p>
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-1awozwy r-xfsgu1 r-6koalj r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-vw2c0b r-1777fci r-eljoum r-dnmrzs r-bcqeeo r-q4m81j r-qvutc0">
                                    <p> </p>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-17s6mgv r-1bymd8e r-1udh08x r-1nwbi2h">
                              <p> </p>
                              <p> </p>
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                                <p> </p>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                        <div>
                          <p> </p>
                          <p> </p>
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21 r-eqz5dr r-1ny4l3l r-k8qxaj">
                            <p> </p>
                            <p> </p>
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-1hfyk0a r-1nwbi2h">
                              <p> </p>
                              <p> </p>
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-obd0qt r-1wbh5a2">
                                <p> </p>
                                <p> </p>
                                <p></p>
                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-1qqlz1x r-zmljjp r-11mmphe r-l4uyjh r-t12b5v r-deolkf r-dnmrzs r-1ny4l3l r-1j3t67a r-1w50u8q r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
                                  <p> </p>
                                  <p> </p>
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                    <p>
                                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Ah," Gabriel waved a dismissive hand through the air. "I'm sure they will, Cassie. Eventually." He giggled.</span>
                                    </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                    <p> </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                    <p> </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                    <p> </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                    <p>
                                      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">When the brothers woke up again, they were still in the same place as before but something was different about them. Their eyes were different. Clouded. Dean sat up.</span>
                                    </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                    <p> </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                    <p> </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                    <p> </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                    <p> </p>
                                    <p> </p>
                                    <p></p>
                                    <div>
                                      <p> </p>
                                      <p> </p>
                                      <p></p>
                                      <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21 r-eqz5dr r-1ny4l3l r-l4nmg1">
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p></p>
                                        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-1hfyk0a r-1nwbi2h">
                                          <p> </p>
                                          <p> </p>
                                          <p></p>
                                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-obd0qt r-1wbh5a2">
                                            <p> </p>
                                            <p> </p>
                                            <p></p>
                                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-njt2r9 r-zmljjp r-11mmphe r-l4uyjh r-deolkf r-dnmrzs r-1ny4l3l r-1j3t67a r-1w50u8q r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
                                              <p> </p>
                                              <p> </p>
                                              <p></p>
                                              <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Ah, it worked, I see. Good," Naomi smiled. "Progress at last. Toni, please lead them to the meeting room. Cas, Gabe, follow them there. I shall join you all shortly. If you don't want to wait for me, I want you three to tell Sam and Dean a thorough step-by-step plan to stop Lucifer." And with that, she left the room. They watched her climb up a flight of stairs. </span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                                <p> </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                                <p> </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                                <p> </p>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Toni then said, "Let's go, boys."</span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-6dt33c r-j3cqyu r-19gegkz r-105ug2t">
                                            <p> </p>
                                            <p> </p>
                                            <p></p>
                                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                                              <p> </p>
                                              <p> </p>
                                              <p></p>
                                              <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-42olwf r-sdzlij r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-1w2pmg r-1vuscfd r-53xb7h r-1ny4l3l r-mk0yit r-o7ynqc r-6416eg r-lrvibr">
                                                <p> </p>
                                                <p> </p>
                                                <p></p>
                                                <div class="css-901oao r-1awozwy r-xfsgu1 r-6koalj r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-vw2c0b r-1777fci r-eljoum r-dnmrzs r-bcqeeo r-q4m81j r-qvutc0">
                                                  <p> </p>
                                                </div>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                            <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-42olwf r-sdzlij r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-1w2pmg r-1vuscfd r-53xb7h r-1ny4l3l r-mk0yit r-o7ynqc r-6416eg r-lrvibr">
                                              <p> </p>
                                              <p> </p>
                                              <p></p>
                                              <div class="css-901oao r-1awozwy r-xfsgu1 r-6koalj r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-vw2c0b r-1777fci r-eljoum r-dnmrzs r-bcqeeo r-q4m81j r-qvutc0">
                                                <p> </p>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                        </div>
                                        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-17s6mgv r-1bymd8e r-1udh08x r-1nwbi2h">
                                          <p> </p>
                                          <p> </p>
                                          <p></p>
                                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                                            <p> </p>
                                          </div>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                    <div>
                                      <p> </p>
                                      <p> </p>
                                      <p></p>
                                      <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21 r-eqz5dr r-1ny4l3l r-k8qxaj">
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p></p>
                                        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-1hfyk0a r-1nwbi2h">
                                          <p> </p>
                                          <p> </p>
                                          <p></p>
                                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-obd0qt r-1wbh5a2">
                                            <p> </p>
                                            <p> </p>
                                            <p></p>
                                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-1qqlz1x r-zmljjp r-11mmphe r-l4uyjh r-t12b5v r-deolkf r-dnmrzs r-1ny4l3l r-1j3t67a r-1w50u8q r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
                                              <p> </p>
                                              <p> </p>
                                              <p></p>
                                              <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
                                                <p>
                                                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Cas and Gabe took Dean and Sam by the hand and followed Toni.</span>
                                                </p>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-orgf3d r-j3cqyu r-19gegkz r-633pao">
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-42olwf r-sdzlij r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-1w2pmg r-1vuscfd r-53xb7h r-1ny4l3l r-mk0yit r-o7ynqc r-6416eg r-lrvibr">
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="css-901oao r-1awozwy r-xfsgu1 r-6koalj r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-vw2c0b r-1777fci r-eljoum r-dnmrzs r-bcqeeo r-q4m81j r-qvutc0">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-42olwf r-sdzlij r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-1w2pmg r-1vuscfd r-53xb7h r-1ny4l3l r-mk0yit r-o7ynqc r-6416eg r-lrvibr">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-901oao r-1awozwy r-xfsgu1 r-6koalj r-18u37iz r-16y2uox r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-vw2c0b r-1777fci r-eljoum r-dnmrzs r-bcqeeo r-q4m81j r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-17s6mgv r-1bymd8e r-1udh08x r-1nwbi2h">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
        <p>When they reached the meeting room, they each sat at a spacious wooden table with comfy chairs. Sam sat in between Dean and Gabriel. Castiel sat next to Dean. There were two chairs in front of them. Toni sat in one that faced Dean. There were manila folders next to Toni, plus her smartphone.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
        <p>"Now, then," she spoke. "We know the President is hosting a ball tonight. That's when Lucifer will strike. We need to be there ASAP, possibly a little earlier than the party starts, which is 8 PM, EST."</p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-eqz5dr">
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p>"There will be valets, and security, so we need to be careful," she continued. "We need to look like we blend in and belong there. No funny business. We need to stick together too, and to take this seriously. We can't afford any screw-ups. Any questions, comments or concerns that are on-topic?"</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p>Dean just stared off into space.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p>Toni raised a brow. "Either I gave you too much sedative or you just have no snark at the moment. Dean, are you alright?"</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p>“I’m fine...”</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p>"Well, if you're sure... Anyway, I assume, since this is going to be a ball, there will be music and dancing. And like I said, we need to blend in. Which means that we need to pair off. Dean, no offense is truly meant by this, but you're not my type. Would you mind pretending to be Castiel's lover? Also, Sam, same to you. Would you mind being with Gabe all night?"</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p>“I’m not even into women.”</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p>“Neither of us are.”</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p>Toni grinned. "Excellent! This night should run smoothly, then. That is, if we can ace stopping Lucifer on time."</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p>“Can we just get this over with so we can leave.”</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p>Toni rolled her eyes at Dean while Castiel chuckled and Gabriel giggled. Sam smirked, used to Dean by now.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p>“No. Seriously. Can we leave now and get this stupid mission over with already?”</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p>They all laughed or smirked again.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <hr/>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Later that night, the time had finally arrived. They were in fancy clothing as they rode in a borrowed limo on the way to the White House. When they got there, Naomi and Toni thanked the valet. They quickly stepped inside to see the party had just started. "Remember the plan, everyone," Naomi whispered. They nodded and paired off to dance. Gabriel and Sam smiled at each other as Gabriel took Sam's hand and Sam lead him to the dance floor. They swayed to the slow tempo, eyeing each other while keeping an eye out for Lucifer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean paired off with Castiel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, being a spy isn't all that bad, Dean." Despite Castiel's deep voice, he spoke softly and calmly. "This, for example. I get to dance with a beautiful man. How could I possibly not like that? This job comes with benefits like this. We'd have more of this if you and your brother joined us. Plus, it looks like Sam and Gabriel have fallen in love at literal first sight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I guess they have, haven’t they.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel softly smiled, his bright blue eyes darkening in happiness and pleasure. Then, he looked around. "Do you see Lucifer around, yet?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Not yet. Have you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, but knowing my brother, I'm sure he's lurking. He may make his move, soon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam and Gabriel were also keeping a look out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's gonna strike soon, Sammy," The nickname slipped out without Gabriel thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do we do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We pull a sneak-attack on him?" Gabriel shrugged. "And if it comes down to it, we fight him. Then, we'll have him arrested."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess. I mean. I just wanted some nachos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How 'bout I get'cha a big thing of nachos when this is all over, Samsquatch?" Gabriel winked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would love some nachos. And beer. I need a drink after this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No problem-o. Same. I know a great place to get both. What do you say to a date with me, nachos and beer, Sam-moose?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmh. I would love that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So would I, big boy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their moment was ruined by the crowd cheering. They turned to see that the President had showed up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And so is Lucifer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And indeed, he was. He was standing behind the President, ready to kill him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to do something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean and Castiel joined Sam and Gabriel. Naomi and Toni were there shortly after. "What's the plan?" Castiel asked. "What are we gonna do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. This was their plan. How about they think of something.” Dean said and pointed to the two women.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naomi sighed while rolling her eyes. As discreetly as possible, she made her way towards Lucifer and snuck up behind him while holding an arm behind her. She then showed what she had behind her back: A sedative and handcuffs. She quickly stuck the needle through Lucifer and handcuffed him. Then, she motioned for the others to follow her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They followed her outside. Naomi told Toni to call the police while she made sure Lucifer didn't escape. They didn't have to wait long. Soon, the cops arrived and arrested Lucifer on the spot after the team explained everything to the cops. They quickly shoved him in their car, thanked them and drove away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mission complete. Well done, everyone," Naomi said proudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You literally didn’t even need us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not true at all. He did put up a bit of a fight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And he was about to LITERALLY KILL the President!" Toni fumed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I say you helped us a great deal," Castiel grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t even NEED us to help. All we did was stand here...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you could have joined the fight. Why were you just standing there?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey. Can we not fight? Mission over. Let's get food, I'm hungry," Gabe cut in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you just took over," Dean continued, talking over Gabriel. "Didn’t even let us get a chance. You owe us nachos and beer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm down with that," Gabriel winked. "C'mon, Sammy. Come with me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam followed Gabriel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1loqt21 r-eqz5dr r-1ny4l3l r-l4nmg1">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-18u37iz r-17s6mgv r-1hfyk0a r-1nwbi2h">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-obd0qt r-1wbh5a2">
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-173mn98 r-njt2r9 r-zmljjp r-11mmphe r-l4uyjh r-deolkf r-dnmrzs r-1ny4l3l r-1j3t67a r-1w50u8q r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"And as I told you, this isn't all bad, Dean," Castiel smiled hopefully at Dean. </span>"Please come with me for food and beer?"</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p>“Anything to get out of here.”</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p>Castiel laughed and took Dean's hand and lead him back to their limo.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p>“I’m starving.”</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-1udh08x r-bnwqim r-fdjqy7 r-qvutc0">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p>"Well, food awaits at the bar. Let's not make it wait any longer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean nodded and they all went to the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A waitress took their orders as soon as they sat in a booth. "Coming up in a minute," she quickly smiled then scurried off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think we will be able to go home now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, their food and drinks arrived. They talked, smiled, laughed in between bites and sips. Plus, there was plenty of flirty banter and kissing between the new couples of Dean and Castiel, and Sam and Gabriel. They were happy and together. They'd figure everything else out later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                       </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>                                                   THE END. </strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>